


A War Crime

by lovelyleias



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyleias/pseuds/lovelyleias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy will never forgive himself for what he did to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A War Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

The skin on her back and shoulders was not soft like the rest of her body. As lined with battle scars as she was, her skin was still smooth under Roy's fingers. But her back… the skin there was hard and crusty, and sometimes she would absently recoil from his touch if his fingers were to accidentally graze it. He tried his absolute best not to touch the burn scar or even the remnants of that forsaken tattoo. Riza was not aware of that deal he had made with himself the day she asked him to inflict that wound, and he'd never dreamed of confessing that to her.

But every time he saw the scar, he'd hear her voice telling him to get it over with, the snap of his fingers and her god-awful endless screaming. When it was over she had curled up and sobbed, her skin charred black and bleeding. She had emitted the same charcoal stink as every Ishvalan Roy had ever killed.

As much as he loved her, he would never be able to get over what he had done that day. No amount of love could paint over the guilt that weighed so heavily on his heart for the pain he had caused her. Riza thought that the burn was a relief, a way to free herself from being a walking carrier of violence, but Roy thought that what he had agreed to do was every bit as much of a war crime as all they had done in Ishval.


End file.
